


here i love you

by niallees



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Español | Spanish, M/M, New York City, Spanish Translation, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallees/pseuds/niallees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis piensa que Niall debe decirle a Zayn. Le recuerda que viven juntos en el más pequeño y más caro apartamento de todo Nueva York, en donde las paredes son lo suficientemente delgadas para que Niall sepa cuando Zayn se ha dormido y nunca cocinan porque su cocina es tan pequeña. Es básicamente un piso con dos armarios sirviendo como dormitorios y un baño pequeñito y ellos están casados, bueno, según Louis. Así que Niall solamente tiene que hacerlo oficial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [here i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822124) by [myownremedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownremedy/pseuds/myownremedy). 



> Gracias Ana por ayudarme a corregir esto. Aun así, si existe algún otro error es completamente responsabilidad mía.

  
Niall y Zayn (y el resto de los chicos) son estudiantes de la Universidad de Nueva York y Niall y Zayn viven juntos en una caja bastante cara a la que llaman apartamento. También, Niall ha estado enamorado de Zayn desde que eran estudiantes de primer año.

Niall no conocía a nadie cuando se mudó desde Mullingar a la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba un poco confundido cuando inició la universidad, pero tuvo que hacerlo y antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo presentado a su compañero de cuarto. Otro estudiante de intercambio, más específico: de Bradford y se entendieron muy bien por lo que Niall se relajó esa noche en su cama.

Él estudiaba Ciencias Políticas, mientras que Zayn estudiaba Literatura —porque quería ser profesor de Inglés, Niall no tenía idea del porqué— y se llevaban bastante bien, hasta que Niall se despertó un día y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Zayn.

Y nada fue bien después de eso, porque él no dijo nada, así que Zayn no lo sabe y Niall quiere que siga siendo así.

Ahora están en tercer año y Niall se encuentra en un extremo del sofá, Zayn está en el otro y están alternando el estudio y la cuchara de comida china.

—Mierda —murmura Zayn, empujando las gafas sobre su nariz—. ¿Por qué debe de importarme la misoginia en la literatura medieval? Eran los años cuatrocientos, todos los aspectos de la vida eran misóginos.

—No sé, amigo —dice Niall, aferrándose a sus fideos con dos palillos que Zayn le había enseñado cómo utilizar—. ¿Por qué me preocupo por los regímenes autoritarios?

¿Debido a que son malos? —supone Zayn—. Mobutu y Sadam Husein y todo eso.

—Pero técnicamente, Mobutu...

—Ahora no, Nialler. Tengo que estudiar esto. Explícame Mobutu más tarde, ¿sí?

—Bueno. Niall acepta y Zayn se concentra de nuevo en sus estudios, murmurando para sí mientras toma notas y Niall lo mira, porque él es espeluznante y está estúpidamente enamorado.

Louis piensa que Niall debe decirle a Zayn. Le recuerda que viven juntos en el más pequeño y más caro apartamento de todo Nueva York, en donde las paredes son lo suficientemente delgadas para que Niall sepa cuando Zayn se ha dormido y nunca cocinan porque su cocina es muy pequeña. Es básicamente un piso con dos armarios sirviendo como dormitorios y un baño pequeñito y ellos están casados, bueno, según Louis. Así que Niall sólo tiene que hacerlo oficial.

Louis no debería de hablar, porque él comparte un apartamento con Liam y Harry, y posiblemente es más pequeño, sobre todo desde que Harry está ocupado follando con un tipo llamado Nick y Liam y Louis son de nuevo pareja y podría ser raro que vivieran juntos, pero de alguna manera no lo es.

—Sólo díselo —dice Louis en medio de la memorización de su Puck soliloquy, rodando los ojos y saltando sobre la espalda de Niall. Niall enrosca los dedos debajo de los muslos de Louis.

Louis lame su cuello con alegría y Niall mira suplicante a Liam, quien apenas sonríe desde el suelo.

—Louis ¿no tienes algo en qué ocuparte?

—En realidad, no —dice Louis después de que Niall lo ha dejado caer sobre el sofá—. Ya es tercer año, amigo. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

Niall a menudo se pregunta la forma en que se había hecho amigo de todos los del ‘del otro lado del charco’, si los estudiantes extranjeros tienen un radar para los demás. Pero luego otra vez piensa en que es imposible no ser amigo de Louis, y una vez que sabes de Louis, sabes de Harry y Liam, y Niall les había presentado a Zayn y así es como había sido.

La verdad es que a Niall le gusta vivir en su pequeño apartamento con Zayn como para estropearlo con una declaración de amor. Se despierta antes que Zayn y hace el té, y le gusta cuando Zayn tropieza fuera de la cama agarrando su bata para después empujar la ventana y dejar que el humo del cigarrillo se cuele. A él le gusta que los productos para el cabello de Zayn se hayan apoderado de su pequeño lavabo y que hayan visto Los Vengadores tantas veces que el del lugar donde alquilan los dvd´s les haya pedido que de una maldita vez lo compren, por el amor de Dios. Le gusta el cuadro que Zayn pintó para él, es muy abstracto y lleno de verdes y naranjas y amarillos y azules, que no debería funcionar, pero lo hace totalmente y eso a Niall le recuerda a Irlanda.

Le gusta que Zayn nunca traiga a nadie a casa porque no hay espacio y le gusta que siempre se sientan en el sofá y se quejen de sus tareas y les gusta cuando Zayn navega por YouTube y mueve su computadora para mostrarle algo. Incluso le gusta la música estúpida de Zayn.

Y sí, tal vez esto es porque está enamorado de Zayn, tal vez por eso es que le gusta vivir con él, por eso Niall no ve ninguna buena razón para arruinarlo, por lo que mantiene la boca cerrada y deja que Zayn adhiera sus dedos de los pies bajo sus muslos porque no tienen calefacción.

Niall le había dicho a Zayn que 'no' cuando visitaron el apartamento por primera vez, y Zayn había dicho '¡pero es de antes de la guerra!'. Y Niall le había dicho que eso quería decir ¡sin calefacción! Pero Zayn lo había mirado y Niall se había aclarado la garganta y había hablado con el agente de bienes y raíces sobre la renta.

Y sí, es difícil, como cuando Zayn sale, con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo perfectamente peinado, haciendo tintinear las llaves de su moto y a veces él le pregunta a Niall: hey amigo ¿tendrás un condón? Se me terminaron y Niall se lo da y trata de no sumergirse en los celos. O cuando están en una fiesta y Perrie está sobre el regazo de Zayn y Niall mira su cerveza con mal humor y Bressie le da un abrazo no tan entusiasta.

Pero son amigos, mejores amigos y Niall no lo cambiaría por nada.

Lo que pasa con la política es que todo el mundo asume que Niall es demasiado agradable para ella, piensan que Louis podría ser mejor en eso, pero Niall puede ser difícil de leer como el resto de ellos. No cree que ser demasiado amable significa ser demasiado agradable, no cree que deba de ser descartado como una amenaza. A él realmente le gusta ser el que confunde a la gente, con sus gorras, supras y guitarra, pero luego puede hablar con ellos sobre el nacionalismo y los conflictos étnicos en Afganistán y la teoría de la toma de Estado y la toma de la Guerra de Charles Tilly, y confunde a la gente, pero diablos, él no entró a NYC por nada ¿verdad? A Zayn parece que eso le agrada, piensa que es tan gracioso cuando Niall comienza a hablar sobre temas académicos en una fiesta. Cuando tiene conversaciones profundas sobre las quejas contra la codicia y la forma en que eso es una teoría errónea y luego habla de bipartidismo y por esta vez nadie sabe de lo que está hablando, pero de todos modos lo escuchan. Zayn es lo contrario, él utiliza su conocimiento en música, no habla de su trabajo porque nadie, según él, se preocupa por los versos de la poesía o las complejidades de la “Divina Comedia” de Dante. Zayn solía pensar que Niall era demasiado agradable, hasta que un tipo llamado Roman comenzó a acosarlo y Niall le dio un puñetazo en la cara y dejó que Zayn le vendara los nudillos.

A veces piensa que Nueva York no es para él, todo el movimiento y la energía, pero todos los rincones de Manhattan tienen recuerdos de Zayn y a Niall le encanta, le encanta ser capaz de pasear por la ciudad y enviarle una foto a Zayn de St. Bart’s y decir ¿recuerdas cuando comiste mucho algodón de azúcar y vomitaste sobre una lápida de aquí?”.

Es principio de enero, el inicio del plazo de invierno y Niall no sabe cómo se metió en esto, no sabe por qué se decidió por tomar Religión y Política, pero le habían parecido interesantes sus exámenes finales, pero ahora lo está lamentando a fondo. Zayn está en el mismo barco, está medio entusiasmado con su diario de clase, ya que significa que tiene que mantener un blog, pero odia la idea de llevar un diario, prefiere dibujar o pintar, no confía en un libro. Lo que no tiene ningún sentido para Niall, Zayn es un estudiante de Inglés, pero Zayn lo acusa de ser un irlandés inadecuado por no importarle un carajo acerca de la religión y tal vez los dos son traidores. Vivir en América también te haría lo mismo a ti.

Louis está en la luna sobre sus clases de teatro, ha sido escogido como Ariel en La Tempestad y cuando Niall llega a su apartamento y desenrolla su bufanda, Louis levanta la vista de su guión el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a Niall que hará para Zayn por el día de San Valentín.

—Nada, porque no estamos saliendo —dice Niall, con paciencia y Louis voltea los ojos y maldice por estar rodeado de amigos idiotas.

Liam parece divertido. —Pero tal vez si haces algo podrían salir —señala y Niall lanza su bufanda a Liam, harto de todo.

Harry sale de su habitación usando nada más que su pantalón, lo que es en realidad un montón de ropa para él y se aferra a Niall, metiendo la cara en su cuello.

—¿Me haces té? —Él pregunta y Niall se ríe y mueve los rizos de Harry. Camina hacia la cocina con Harry todavía aferrado a él y pone el agua a hervir.

—Tienen razón —afirma Harry—. Debes de hacer algo. Un gran gesto.

—Pero no va a salir bien y me va a odiar —niall suspira, y Harry se ríe.

—O te odiará por no hacer nada. De cualquiera manera, tú pierdes.

—Te odio —dice Niall—. Este té será para mí, y nunca voy hacerte uno de nuevo.

—¿Has pensando en pétalos de rosa y velas? —dice Louis desde la habitación principal y Niall gime en el hombro de Harry.

Sin embargo, él piensa en ello, lo hace, piensa en eso todos los días. En como esto es por él, luchando con Zayn sobre qué película ver mientras comparten una manta y miran con tristeza hacia su calentador; Zayn cae dormido en su hombro, porque Zayn puede dormirse en cualquier cosa, en cualquier lugar. Zayn abraza a Niall cuando llega de la escuela y el trabajo, porque a veces él corrige sus exámenes, y en otras, él simplemente dibuja en la cara de Niall con su pluma roja.

¿Qué diablos puedo hacer para Zayn? Un día, Niall le envía un mensaje a Louis, y luego a Liam y Harry porque sabe que Louis de todas maneras lo iba a leer en voz alta.

¡Poesía! Le contesta de vuelta Louis, porque uh y Niall frunce el ceño y escribe en Google ‘poesía romántica’ y todo resulta ser una mierda como: amor es mirar hacia tus ojos / y ver la salida del sol.

—Zayn —dice esa noche, tratando de ser casual—. ¿Tienes un poema favorito?

Zayn lo mira por un momento. —Tengo un montón de poemas favoritos.

—Sí, pero, ¿Cuál es tu favorito favorito?

—Nunca vayas a hablar en público —dice Zayn, y tira su ordenador portátil hacia él—. Realmente depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Qué clase de poema estás pidiendo? porque tengo poemas favoritos para cada… tema.

—¿Nunca vayas a hablar en público? —bromea Niall—. Um, ¿qué pasa con… con un poema de amor?

—Pero, ¿Qué tipo de poema de amor? —pregunta Zayn, empujando sus gafas sobre su nariz—. Uno triste o uno de amor no correspondido o uno erótico o uno...

—El más confortable. Como... un amor para siempre.

Zayn le lee Here I Love You de Pablo Neruda y Niall lo disfruta, y cuando Zayn ha terminado la lectura Niall mira al chico frente a él y le sonríe tan suavemente como le es posible.

Zayn se aclara la garganta. —Es tarde —dice, aunque sean sólo las nueve y media—. Me voy a la cama.

La poesía no funcionó le envía Niall a Louis en un mensaje de texto (y a Liam y Harry) al día siguiente.

Liam contesta: —Llévalo a una citaaaaa :)))

Niall piensa que es un buen consejo, incluso si se está congelando debido a que es finales de enero. Obliga a Zayn a que se ponga su abrigo y su bufanda, él hace lo mismo y se dirigen hacia Central Park.

—Oh —dice Zayn cuando se encuentran con el congelado estanque—. Algún día me gustaría pintarlo, es tan lindo.

Niall se siente como si estuviera en “Gossip Girl”, porque están caminando juntos a través del congelado Central Park y hay parejas de todo el mundo, pero Zayn empieza a hablar del arte que refleja la naturaleza y el romanticismo y Niall escucha con atención y piensa acerca de tomar la mano de Zayn. En su lugar, hace un montón de preguntas y casi se resbala y cae sobre una placa de hielo.

Zayn quiere comprar un pretzel y Niall trata de pagar por él, pero Zayn lo mira tan incrédulamente que Niall termina guardando su cartera.

—No es como si estuviéramos en una cita, Nialler —dice Zayn, riendo antes de morder su pretzel—. No tienes que pagarlo por mí.

Niall le envía un mensaje a Louis/Harry/Liam: Fue un fracaso.

Harry le responde: Nick dice que le compres un perrooo.

Niall lo considera por un minuto, se pregunta qué tipo de perro le gustaría a Zayn, tal vez le gusten más los gatos, porque en realidad no hace deporte y luego se acuerda de la política de no mascotas en su apartamento y se desanima un poco.

Niall termina comprándole una tortuga.

Zayn se ve tan increíblemente contento, y sonríe haciendo que toda su cara se arrugue, porque está tan jodidamente feliz y Niall ama esa sonrisa, que está de acuerdo en dejar que Zayn nombre a la tortuga, y Zayn tiene esa concentración como cuando está estudiando los Clásicos Estudios tanto que la tortuga termina llamándose Patrocles y después de eso ven Troya y hablan en voz baja sobre el trasero de Brad Pitt.

—Yo ni siquiera tengo trasero. Zayn suspira y Niall tiene que morderse los labios para no decir: Me encanta tu trasero.

Tan románticas como pueden ser las tortugas, Zayn no parece darse cuenta y el día de San Valentín se acerca rápidamente y Niall no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de qué hacer.

Se dirige al apartamento de Louis, Harry y Liam mientras Zayn está en clases, se extiende en el sofá y Louis salta encima de él, y lo mismo ocurre con Harry, Liam acaricia su pelo con dulzura mientras se queja acerca de los gestos románticos y de cómo Zayn tuvo que escoger el maldito nombre de la tortuga y terminó llamándola como el trágico chico gay amante del primo de Aquiles (Niall está un poco confundido en cómo están relacionados, pero cree que así es).

—Niall, no puedes tener una crisis romántica sobre Zayn si ni siquiera están saliendo —dice finalmente Louis y Niall quiere pegarle.

—Estoy tratando de salir con él. Lo llevé a una cita y le pregunté acerca de la poesía y le compré una tortuga y ¡le dio el nombre de un famoso chico gay muerto! Y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta —Niall mete la cabeza entre los cojines del sofá—. Tal vez no está interesado.

—Está totalmente interesado —dice Louis para consolarlo—. Sólo.. Zayn es tímido. Tienes que ser más audaz. Decírselo en su cara. Fuerte.

—Dale tu polla en un caja para el día de San Valentín —dice Harry serio—. No podrá malinterpretar eso.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir esa palabra? —dice Niall después de un minuto, y luego suspira.

La peor parte es que en realidad lo considera, piensa que tal vez si se ata un lazo alrededor de su pene y sale a la sala, Zayn irá por él… o le pediría que se cubra lo más pronto posible.

Simplemente no hay manera de saberlo.

—Tengo que entregar un trabajo el día después de San Valentín. —Zayn anuncia a principios de febrero—. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cowell no piensa que necesito salir y ponerme muy borracho y posiblemente tener sexo oral en lugar de gastar mi tiempo en la biblioteca escribiendo sobre el ritmo interno en la poesía de Plath?

—Oh —dice Niall, porque, ahora la imagen de Zayn dando una mamada no puede salir de su cabeza—. Yo... eso apesta.

—Ugh. —Zayn gime—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes planes divertidos para el día de San Valentín?

—Mm —objeta Niall, sorbiendo su té—. Ya veremos.

—¿Estás cortejando a alguien, joven Horan? —pregunta Zayn, sonriendo y Niall se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que realmente no está recibiendo el mensaje.

—Lo siento, eso apesta —dice Zayn, haciendo una mueca—. Cualquier sería afortunado de salir contigo, Nialler. No pierdas tu tiempo en personas que no se dan cuenta de lo que vales.

—Eh —dice Niall, y luego cambia de tema—. ¿Comida turca o pizza?

El día de San Valentín se acerca, y Niall aún no tiene idea de qué hacer y le envía un mensaje a Liam, Harry y Louis y finalmente opta por lo que Louis había sugerido en primer lugar: velas y pétalos de rosa.

No está muy seguro de cómo hacer que funcione —pero compra las rosas y le quita los pétalos como un sacrificio de amor que va a compartir con Zayn. Aunque, ¿por qué los pétalos no vienen por sí solos, sin talles o sistemas de reproducción de plantas unidos? ¿Y qué tipo de velas se suponía que iba a comprar? ¿Tiene Zayn alergia o preferencias de olor? No puede preguntárselo a Zayn, eso no sería nada sutil.

Mierda.

Al final llama a Louis, y lo lleva a comprar velas de té y Kisses y pétalos de rosa (que vienen en sobres individuales) y luego Louis lo ayuda a organizar los Kisses en forma de corazón sobre la mesa de la cocina, y así como las velas alrededor, y Niall cambia las sábanas y vierte pétalos alrededor de ella, porque se imagina que no pueden ir a la cama estando así, además es por si acaso él y Zayn tienen relaciones sexuales.

Louis se despide con un saludo y dice algo sobre Liam y crema batida, y Niall le envía un mensaje a Zayn y le pregunta cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que esté en casa.

Cinco o seis horas le contesta Zayn con tristeza —son apenas las siete y Zayn al parecer sólo tiene tres páginas del borrador de su trabajo, porque él primero hace un borrador y después un esquema y por último la revisión—.

Mándame un mensaje cuando estés de regreso, ¿ok? Y Zayn contesta un corto Ok y Niall sabe que Zayn es curioso pero no escribe nada más y Niall examina el apartamento vacío y trata de decir cómo va a matar seis horas.

Niall se cepilla los dientes y nunca ha estado tan aburrido y nervioso en toda su vida, esto es mil veces peor que la espera de Santa Claus, y Louis sigue enviándoles mensajes preguntando si ya han tenido sexo.

Entonces son la 1:30 y Zayn le envía un mensaje: En camino. Así que Niall se apresura a encender todas las velas y pone en orden el corazón de Kisses y luego trata de averiguar cómo carajo se tiene que parar o si tiene que sentarse. No está muy seguro, ¿hay alguna manera de hacer esto? Debería de haber visto “Notting Hill”. Mierda.

Puede oír a Zayn subiendo las escaleras así que Niall mete las manos en los bolsillos y se para torpemente al lado de la mesa y Zayn finalmente llega, pasándose una mano por el pelo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él mientras hace malabares con su bolso, las llaves y una botella de vino.

—Hola —Niall dice débilmente.

Zayn mira hacia arriba y sonríe a Niall, y luego ve los Kisses y las velas y su sonrisa tiembla durante medio segundo, y Niall esta vestido para la ocasión, así que Zayn vuelve a mirar las velas, los Kisses y el piso limpio y el botón superior de la camisa de Niall abierto.

—Yo... ¿estás esperando a alguien?

—Sí —dice Niall, porque sí, ha estado esperando a Zayn, pero la sonrisa de Zayn desaparece.

—¡Voy a salir! Buscaré a Harry, sé que está en casa de Nick, tú disfruta.

—A ti —Niall lo interrumpe—. He estado esperando por ti.

—Uh —dice Zayn, y él deja caer su bolso con un golpe seco y oh, los vecinos seguro les gritaran mañana, pero hay una mirada confusa en la cara de Zayn y eso es mucho más importante—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Zayn! —dice Niall—. Puse pétalos de rosa alrededor de mi cama, ¿por qué crees?

—Yo –oh —dice Zayn después de abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces—. Esto… Esa persona que no estaba recibiendo el mensaje. ¿Estabas hablando de mí?

Niall asiente y Zayn se ve tan confuso que Niall suspira y se da la vuelta, y empieza a soplar las velas. “No importa. Olvídalo –olvida que esto sucedió”.

—No, Niall —dice Zayn pero Niall niega con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Zayn, debería haberlo sabido, yo sólo espero que no... —Zayn lo está besando, y Niall no sabe cómo sucedió, pero las manos de Zayn están ahuecando su rostro y la lengua está en su boca y él se olvida de las velas y se aferra a Zayn, tomándolo por su chaqueta de cuero y cuando por fin se separan, Zayn está sonriendo.

—He estado queriendo hacer esto desde el primer año —admite finalmente y Niall gime.

—Yo también —murmura—. Somos tan estúpidos.

—Somos tímidos —corrige Zayn, porque al final del día lo son, incluso cuando hablan, cuando conviven y cuando están prácticamente casados.

Niall lleva a Zayn a su cuarto, siguiendo el rastro de pétalos y empuja a Zayn sobre la cama mientras intenta besarlo y quitarle la camisa. Zayn hace lo mismo, desabrocha el botón del pantalón de Niall y tira de ellos y finalmente los saca y los tira en una esquina, y luego Niall está encima de Zayn, rozando sus penes, meciéndose contra él.

—Mierda, Niall —dice Zayn, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y Niall lo besa y después le chupa el cuello, le gusta la idea de marcar a Zayn para que todo el mundo sepa que tuvo algo el día de San Valentín, para que todo el mundo sepa que ya está con alguien.

Zayn pone una mano alrededor de sus pollas y masturba a los dos, extendiendo lubricante y cuando toca la cabeza de la polla de Niall, Niall se queja y presiona su cara contra el cuello de Zayn.

Zayn los voltea, y Niall había olvidado cuán alto y largo es Zayn pero ahora lo recuerda porque lo está cubriendo por completo, besándolo con ferocidad mientras se balancea en su contra y Niall se va a venir, pero no quiere, sin embargo, no es sí, y él tira de Zayn mientras gime y se estremece. La forma en que Zayn echa la cabeza hacia atrás es demasiado para Niall. Después de alcanzar el punto de placer más alto, Zayn se derrumba encima de él, tranquilo y feliz.

—¿Por qué esperamos tanto tiempo para hacer esto? —pregunta Zayn una vez que puede hablar, y gime y empuja a Niall haciéndolo reír. Zayn se aleja para conseguir unas toallas y los limpia, y Niall lo tira de nuevo en la cama.

—Quédate —murmura, porque es malo hablar después del orgasmo y Zayn lo arrastra hacia él y envuelve los brazos alrededor de Niall, presionando sus labios contra su cabeza y Niall nunca se ha sentido tan amado y eso lo hace jodidamente feliz.

—¿Crees que podríamos conseguir panqueques? —pregunta Zayn y Niall se encoge de hombros, se desplaza de modo que se ajusta de forma más segura en los brazos de Zayn, y murmura:

—Te amo. Antes de caer dormido.

Zayn le deja una nota sobre su cara y su brazalete favorito alrededor de su muñeca.

Ni—

Salí por nuestro desayuno.

¡Yo también te amo!

Xx Z

 

 


End file.
